PKMN Destiny Heroes
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: No more OCs needed, thank you for the support! Liza, Leon, Aura and Rachel go on a journey that they will never forget!
1. Chapter 1

**PKMN Destiny Heroes: Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

* * *

**HEL-LO!**

**TomboyGirl in the house!**

**So I decided that since I have 3 reviews of just the kind I wanted, I decided to make the first chapter today!**

**Here it is, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, Can I go now?!" Liza yelled to her mother, who was feeding her Aipom. "After breakfast, hon. I want to talk to you about this move." Her mom replied. Liza groaned and fell back onto their red sofa.

Liza had light brown eyes and long, curled silver hair. She wore a tan jacket/dress that was wavy and another black dress underneath. She also had one of those black Paris hats that flopped over to the left side and white knee-high socks with black converses. She was 15 years old and the only reason that she didn't have a starter Pokemon yet, was because she and her mom were moving from place to place all the time, but now they settled in a cute little village called Lillysville.

Also, and not many people know this... Liza is able to talk with Pokemon.

"My partner is 5 years overdue, mom! I would have gotten a starter that day if we didn't move the day before!" She complained. "Liza, the sooner you eat, the sooner you can go. Now grab something and you can be excused." Her mom said as she finished feeding her Aipom.

Liza jumped off the sofa and sat at the table, looking for the food. "Wait... where is it?" She asks and her mom smiled. "I haven't made it yet." She laughed and opened the fridge. Liza looked at her and slammed her head on the table, groaning from hunger and annoyance. "Your _kidding_!" She said and her mom softly laughed.

* * *

Aura called his Pokemon, Chimchar, as the little fire Pokemon ran down the hallway and jumped onto Aura's shoulder.

Aura wore black pants, converses, a black T-shirt, a white sleeveless hoodie on top of the black shirt, and white finger less gloves. He also had dark red spiky hair and dark blue eyes, almost indigo. "Dad, Mom, we're leaving!" He yelled as he grabbed some toast off the table and ran out the door as Chimchar snatched up a Pecha berry.

Aura closed the door behind him and cracked his back, ready for his new adventure. Chimchar jumped off of his shoulder and led the way, laughing in his language, which was cute. "Chimchar, wait up!" Aura yelled as he ran after it, laughing when he caught the little fire type. "Gotcha!" He laughed as they played around for a bit before they left for professor Erin's lab.

They walked down the path, Aura sensing everyone's auras as they walked.

* * *

"Rachel, you'll be late!" Her mom called up the stairs. A cute little Piplup sat nearby, eating it's Pokemon food. "Piplup, can you please go wake up Rachel?" Her mom asked and the little water type Pokemon got to it's feet and waddled up the stairs.

The Piplup reached the top step and ran into Rachel's room. Piplup jumped onto her bed and walked up to where her face was. Piplup snickered and reared back his head, and pecked her hard on the side of her face.

"OW!"

Her mom sighed and continued cooking breakfast. "Some things just never change." She said and poured some orange juice in a tall glass.

"PIPLUP!" Rachel yelled and glared at her Pokemon. But the look on Piplup's face turned Rachel's frown upside down and they both laughed in unison. "What am I going to do with you?" Rachel asked and got up.

Piplup ran down the stairs to finish it's breakfast and it wasn't long before Rachel followed, her dark brown hair combed and her Hazel eyes glimmering. She wore a white shirt, a purple sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans and white socks with sneakers. She slung her green bag over her shoulder and sat at the table.

"Good, about time you got up." Her mom said and put a plate of eggs and her orange juice in front of her. "Why couldn't I sleep in? What's so important that I just _had_ to get up?" Rachel asked as she drank her orange juice.

"Professor Erin called. She wants to talk to you about something." Her mom said and Rachel almost choked on the juice. "Professor Erin?! Why didn't you say so?!" She nearly yelled as she scooped up all the eggs like her fork was a shovel and jumped out of her chair. "C'mon, Piplup, I'll race you there!" Rachel said as the two of them ran out, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

* * *

Everything was still around Leon's house. The only sound was a friendly looking Charmander, running around the still house. Leon grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He needed to talk to Professor Erin about Charmander, since it wasn't exactly his normal self. "Charmander, let's go." Leon said as he walked down the road, the little fire type following him.

Leon has black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears black cargo pants and a black unbuttoned shirt with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. He also had black running shoes.

Charmander walked alongside him, cheerfully. Charmander was never _that_ cheerful. "What's wrong with you, Charmander?" Leon said, shaking his head and smiled, but only for a second before he saw a girl with dark brown hair run down the sidewalk towards Professor Erin's lab. Running behind her was an exhausted Piplup.

"C'mon Piplup, I'm winning!" Leon heard her yell. Piplup stomped a foot on the ground and a red pop-up vein formed on his head. "Pip-Piplup!" It yelled after her and began running again. Leon and Charmander watched them go, leaving them standing in front of the empty road.

Leon sighed and picked up Charmander. "Well, we'd better be going as well, am I right?" Leon asked. Charmander's blue eyes sparkled and he smiled, saying, "Charmander!"

* * *

After breakfast, Liza rocketed out of her chair, tipping it over and falling on her back. "Liza, can you please pick that up?" Her mom asked and Liza straightened her hat. "SorryMom,GotToGoSeeYouBye!" Liza mashed her sentence together, than she rushed out the door, picking up her yellow shoulder bag and slamming the door behind her, leaving her mom alone with her Aipom.

"That girl..." She said and smiled.

Liza rushed out of her driveway and ran down the sidewalk, forgetting that she had a bike. "Which Pokemon should I choose? They are all really sweet and cute... But which one would be the best partner?" She asked herself as she ran at full speed.

More than halfway there, she saw a black haired boy and his Charmander walking towards the lab. Later on, seeing Erin's lab dead ahead, she spotted another boy with dark red spiky hair and a Chimchar. She looked at them until she tore her gaze away and saw the lab, only a few feet away and stopped in front of the double doors.

She heard panting and looked over at a dark brown haired girl, sitting on a bench and leaning against the back of it with a Piplup in her lap. Liza felt even more excited than before, because now, she was going to be an actual trainer!

"HERE I COME!" Liza yelled to no one, not meaning for it to be so loud. She walked through the automatic doors, noticing the girl looking at her as she disappeared inside. She gasped as she saw all of the technology and scientists. "Wow... this place is amazing!" She said to herself as she spun around, taking it all in as she bumped into someone.

Liza turned around and saw a female scientist that was wearing a lab coat and had long blond hair, almost golden colored like her eyes. "Professor Erin!" Liza said and shook her hand. "It's so amazing to finally be here!" She said and Erin beamed.

"Professor Erin, I'm here!" The girl from before called and entered. Liza turned around and saw her clearly. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked and approached us, the Piplup jumping onto her shoulder. Just then, that boy with red hair walked in with his Chimchar in his arms. "Professor, Can you help me with something?" He asked just as another boy with black hair walked in. He said nothing, but he just looked at us and glanced at Erin.

"Oh, Liza, you just moved here, right?" Erin asked as Liza nodded. "Everyone, this is Liza. Liza, this is Rachel, Aura and Leon." Erin said and Liza waved at them. "Hello."

"Professor, Charmander isn't acting like his normal self." Leon said and held out his Pokemon. Erin lifted Charmander up and looked at his eyes. "Hmm... It seems that he ate something he wasn't supposed to..." Erin said as she pulled out an eyedropper and tried to get it in it's mouth but he just struggled and kicked it away.

"Huh? He won't take the medicine." Erin said as Liza stepped forward. "Let me try..." She said and took the eyedropper. "Hey, Charmander. This medicine is to make you feel better, and it tastes yummy too." Liza said as Charmander lifted it's head. "Char Char, Mander. Charmander." He said and Liza nodded.

"Okay." Liza said and Charmander opened his mouth just as Liza dropped some of the medicine in it's mouth. Almost instantly, he acted normal. Cool and calm.

"That was amazing!" Erin said as she gave Charmander back to Leon, who was shocked.

"Wait... Can you talk to Pokemon?" Rachel asked. "Yep!"

Leon stepped forward. "That's it! You will be my rival!" He said and Liza looked at him, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "So, Liza... I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" He said, everyone in the room looking at us and an awkward silence passing by.

Liza smiled at him, planting a hand on her hip and leaning to her right side. "I accept!" She said and Leon nodded.

"Right after I get my first Pokemon..." Liza replied and everyone fell over.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A POKEMON AND YOU ACCEPTED TO A BATTLE?!" Leon asked.

"I was just excited, I couldn't say no."

Then everyone fell over again.

"Well, we can take care of that." Erin said as she pulled out a key and lead them over to a door and unlocked it. It slid open and a small meadow inside of a metal dome was revealed, but that wasn't even the best part...

"POKEMON!" Liza yelled and all of the starters lined up by type. Liza ran up to them, dropping to her knees and looking them all over. "OMG, you guys are just too cute, this is going to be a hard decision!" Liza said and put a finger on her chin, looking at all of them.

"Aw... Which one should I pick?" Liza asked herself and narrowed it down.

Finally, she put her fist in her hand and smiled. "I've decided!"

"My partner will be-"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Mwahahaha!**

**This was the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed! Peace out!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(PKMN does not belong to me)**


	2. Chapter 2-I Choose You!

**PKMN Destiny Heroes: Chapter 2**

**I Choose You!**

* * *

**Here is a continuing of chapter 1.**

**Also, It's my sister, Katie's birthday today, so everyone wish her a happy birthday!**

**Happy Birthday, Katie!**

**Alright, back to the story!**

**Dun Dun Dunnn!**

* * *

"I choose you, Chespin!" Liza said, pointing to the little grass type.

Chespin's eyes sparkled, and he looked really happy. So happy that he was tearing up. Liza smiled and picked up the lucky Pokemon. "Oh, It's so cute!" Rachel said and ran up to it, petting the soft spikes on it's head before they turned smooth and sharp, like knives.

"Hello, Chespin! Your going to be my new partner, I'm Liza!" She said and beamed, Chespin's spikes turning soft again. "Pin, Pin, Chespin!" He said as he jumped on Liza's shoulder and ran around on her arms and head. "I think we'll be good friends too!" Liza giggled as Chespin stopped to rest on her shoulder.

"Chespin, huh? That's a good choice." Aura said as Leon couldn't help but smile a little bit at their quick bond.

"Here is everything that you need for your journey." Erin said as she handed me some empty Pokeballs and a Pokedex. I gratefully took the supplies and put the Pokeballs in my bag while I pointed the Pokedex at Chespin.

_Chespin, The spiky nut Pokemon:_

_With enough force, It can make the soft spines on it's head sharp. It is hard enough to penetrate rocks._

Liza hugged Chespin once more and Leon walked up to her. "Now are you ready to battle?" He asked and I nodded. "You ready for your first battle, Chespin?" Liza asked the little Pokemon and Chespin narrowed his eyes, bringing a fist up and nodding. "We're ready!" Liza said as Erin smiled. "There is a battle arena outside in the back of the lab, follow me." Erin said as she walked away, everyone hesitating to follow before they did.

"Wow, this field is huge!" Rachel gasps, Piplup jumping down from her Shoulder and running around, Chespin and Chimchar following while Charmander just stood loyally by Leon's side. "All of the Pokemon that live around here come to play often. They battle together, or work together, or just fool around like children." Erin said as Leon walked towards the left side of the arena while Charmander walked next to the Pokeball in the center.

Chespin ran on the other side of the Pokeball while Liza took the right side of the arena. "I'll be the judge!" Aura called as he walked towards the arena. He stopped as Rachel and Erin stood on the side of the field, watching them. "This is going to be a 1 on 1 battle, only one Pokemon is allowed to fight from both sides. BEGIN!" Aura said and backed up a bit.

"Charmander, use Tackle!" Leon commanded as Charmander's body almost glowed a soft orange before charging at Chespin.

"Quick, Chespin, dodge it by using dig!" Chespin jumped in the air and headbutted the ground, a hole forming under him as he created a tunnel.

"Flush it out!" Leon called as Charmander walked up to the hole and blew a mighty flamethrower in it. A few seconds passed before multiple fire blasts shot out of the ground like geysers. Once all of the flames disappeared, the ground under Charmander cracked before Chespin shot out with it's spines spiked with a powerful tackle.

Leon stepped back as Charmander stumbled over it's feet, sweat dripping down it's smooth head.

"Charmander, use your Flame charge!" Leon yelled to him as Charmander's body was ignited into red and orange flame.

"Chespin, use Solar Beam!" Liza yelled, reading her Pokemon's attacks off of the Pokedex.

The two Pokemon charged their energy before Charmander shot forward at incredible speed. But just as Charmander got close, about a foot away from Chespin...

The solar beam fired out of Chespin's paws and the energy poured onto Charmander at full force. An explosion of black smoke blasted into the air as everyone was blinded and needed to cover their eyes.

"CHESPIN!" "CHARMANDER!" The two rivals yelled in unison.

It was a second before the smoke cleared, and Charmander was laying face down in the dirt while Chespin was hunched over on all fours. "Charmander?" Leon asked his fallen partner as a look of hope crossed Liza's face. a few seconds later, Aura put up his right hand, pointing to Liza and Chespin. "Charmander is unable-" "Wait!" Leon yelled as Charmander started moving. Chespin's eyes shrunk as Charmander got up, wounded, but up.

"So close..." Liza said as she gulped.

"Charmander, can you keep going?" Leon asked and Charmander's eyes blazed sea blue. "Chespin, are you alright?" Liza asked as Chespin struggled to get to his feet.

"Maybe that's enough-" Aura started, but Chespin stood up straight, his eyes brown and shimmering with spirit.

"Pin, Chespin!" Chespin shouted to Liza and she nodded. "Glad to hear that your ok! Now, Chespin, use energy ball!" Liza commanded as three green spheres circled around Chespin. "Let him have it!" Liza yelled as Chespin thrust the three spheres at Charmander, but he dodged them as if they were nothing.

"Chespin, use Rollout!"

Chespin curled up in a ball and shot forward at alarming speed, Charmander not being quick enough to dodge as Chespin threw all of his weight on the fire type. "Beautiful!" Liza yelled to him as Chespin jumped back as Charmander shook it off.

Both Pokemon were wounded, and at any time either one of them could fall. Liza scrolled all the way down to the bottom of the page on the Pokedex and spotted an interesting move that could be messed up easily. "Chespin, I'm counting on you!" Liza yelled as Charmander prepared to attack.

"Chespin, Wood Hammer!" Liza yelled, Chespin's spikes pricking up as energy flowed through him and pumped through his blood. He glowed a green and brown and then charged forward, Charmander to weak to move and ignoring Leon.

It was over.

Aura put up a hand toward Leon and Charmander. On the battle field, inches away from Charmander, Chespin was sprawled out on the ground with dizzy eyes. _"It was too much for him..."_ Liza thought and fell to her knees, putting the Pokedex away. Charmander sat down, breathing and panting deeply as everyone was frozen.

Rachel got up and ran into the field, helping up Liza and they rushed over to Chespin. "Are you okay?!" Liza asked her fainted Pokemon. Chespin weakly opened one eye and gave her a shaky thumbs-up. Liza stood up and turned to Leon, who was shocked and sweating, like Charmander.

"That... That was a fierce battle..." Leon said as Charmander got up and stood next to Leon proudly. "You could have beat me..." Leon breathed.

"Well, You were pretty good too, you know? You and Charmander." Liza complemented before turning to Erin. "Do you know where a Pokemon center is?" Aura stepped forward. "I do! C'mon, I'll take you there!" He said and ran off with Liza and Chimchar close behind. "Wait up!" Rachel yelled after them and picked up Piplup, dashing away.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked as Leon turned to her. "Just... surprised..." He said and closed his eyes, smiling. "The perfect rival..." He said before turning away from her and walking after the three. "Thanks for everything, Erin!" He called, waving and not even turning around.

* * *

"Nurse Joy!" Liza called as the three trainers and Pokemon burst through the doors. Nurse Joy ran out from behind the desk and met them halfway. "Are you alright?" She asked and then saw Chespin. "Oh my! Please follow me!" She said and took Chespin and ran into a room with huge windows and a soft cot.

"Chansey, get the emergency medicines." Joy said to her partner and she placed Chespin down on the cot. "Wait out here, this may take awhile." She said as she closed the door and Liza sat down, looking through the large window and watching.

"Liza, Chespin will be okay!" Rachel said as she sat down on one side and Aura on the other. Liza just watched and waited and hoped. "I knew I shouldn't have let him battle!" Liza whispered, watching nurse Joy giving Chespin painful-looking shots and running tests.

"You know... I'm impressed." Liza heard Leon say and saw him carrying Charmander and sat down in a seat next to Aura. "Me and Charmander have been together for a really long time, but today you showed us that we can't always be the ones to win." Leon said and pet Charmander, making him smile.

"We have more experience, but we were nearly beaten by a type disadvantage... Your Chespin is a great Pokemon..." He said and Charmander nodded.

Liza bit her lip and the kind words swirled around in her head like a never ending tornado. "I just... Hope that he's okay..." She said and watched as nurse Joy sprayed a potion on his wounds.

* * *

"Did you see that?" James asked. Jesse nodded. "We have a new target now... Forget about that Pikachu and wait to see what that Chespin can really do.

"I've translated most of what it said in battle, but I think that it's trainer twerp can communicate with it as well, along with her twerp friends." Meowth said. "Then tomorrow, we'll swipe them and leave them crying and lost in the woods!" Jesse laughed, feeling evil and diabolical.

Just then, they heard a buzzing behind them and turned around to see blazing red eyes looking at them through the now-dark forest. "Are those-" "Beedrill?" James finished Jesse's sentence.

The Beedrill flew out of the forest and Team Rocket screaming, running off a cliff and falling into a stream. "We're blasting off again!" They yell as they go over a waterfall. "Wabafet!"

* * *

**How was that?**

**Funny, awesome, serious?**

**If I got anything wrong with the characters, please correct me.**

**Okay, and once again...**

**HAPPY AWESOME BIRTHDAY, KATIE!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(PKMN does not belong to me)**


	3. Chapter 3-Team Rocket

**PKMN Destiny Heroes: Chapter 3**

**Team Rocket!**

* * *

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Okay, now without further announcements... **

**Awesomeness...**

* * *

The morning was bright and barely any clouds. A good day. Liza fell asleep in the Pokemon center next to Chespin's cot in his temporary room. Rachel, Leon and Aura fell asleep in the same room on the bunk beds, which was a bit creepy because they barely knew each other. But Liza snuck into Chespin's room in the night and now here they were.

It wasn't long before Chespin woke up and yawned. He stretched himself out, feeling drained from yesterday's battle and saw Liza. He stared at her for a few more seconds before looking out the windows that brought in the light. Then Liza groaned and opened one eye to see Chespin looking at her with big bright, brown eyes.

"Chespin!" She says and sits up, picking him out of the bed and hugging him. "Pin, Chespin, Pin Chess!" He said cutely and sneezed, his brown eyes flickering with a rocky flare. "Yes, we did loose... But don't feel bad, it was our first battle! And also, remember that Leon and Charmander were together for a while, and we've only been together for a day, we almost won." Liza said, and that's what made Chespin smile and wave his arms around.

The door creaked open and nurse Joy stepped in. "How's Chespin?" She asked and Liza grinned. "He's feeling good as new, thanks, nurse Joy." Liza said as Chespin climbed onto her shoulder and squeaked like a little mouse. "I'm glad." She said and was about to leave when she poked her head back in the doorway. "Also, your friends wanted to talk to you, they're all eating breakfast." She said and then left.

Liza and Chespin exchanged glances and they left the room and saw the three teens eating their breakfast. "Hi, guys..." Liza said and sat down, Chespin jumping onto the table and looking for a berry or something to eat.

"Liza! We decided that we would like to come with you on your journey!" Rachel said and Liza perked up, smiling. "Really? Oh my gosh, that's great news!" Liza said and Chespin jumped up and down happily. "Yeah, we thought about it and even Leon admitted that you and Chespin are pretty good." Aura added. "And, we thought that we could get stronger if we tag along." Rachel said as Piplup punched the air.

Leon just sat quietly, eating some waffles with a squirt of syrup on the side while Charmander swallowed an Oran berry whole.

"Leon, can we be friends?" Liza asked and Leon turned to look at her. "I've been thinking that you have been acting like a shadow, so can we just get along and not be rivals?"

Leon stared before smiling and rolling his eyes. "I'll try."

Liza smiled and nodded, scooping a huge mouthful of pound cake in her mouth and chewing it gratefully.

But outside, a Deino watched curiously through the glass window.

All of a sudden, there was a rattling sound and one of the walls blew in, four mechanic claws shooting through and one of them snatched up Chespin, then the claw shot back outside. The other three claws found their targets and grabbed Charmander, Chimchar and Piplup. "Chespin!" Liza yelled as they all ran outside to see a huge tin can tower over them with the four hands sticking out of it's sides.

Three people laughed as they emerged out of the robot.

"ALRIGHT, WHO ARE YOU?! GIVE ME BACK MY PIPLUP!" Rachel shouted, seeing their cruelty and automatically putting them on her bad side list.

_Prepare for trouble,_

_Make it double,_

_To protect the world from devastation,_

_To unite all people within our nation,_

_To announce the evils of truth and love,_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jesse!_

_James!_

_Meowth, that's my name!_

_Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light,_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!_

_Wabafet!_

Everyone stared at them curiously. "Team what?" Leon asked and Jesse, James and Meowth fell over. "TEAM ROCKET!" Jesse yelled as James held her back. "Jesse, we got what we came here for, let's just go!" Meowth yelled to her as they started to disappear back into the robot.

"NO! Chespin!" Liza yelled and ran forward, being blown back by the rockets attached to the wheels.

Deino watched through the forest, wondering what she was feeling and then ran after the machine.

"We need to go after that machine!" Aura yelled. "I'll call officer Jenny!" Joy said and Liza's hands balled into fists. "There's no time to wait for the police! We need to go... NOW!" Liza said and spun on her heels, running faster than the average human as she tore through the trees and bushes.

"Chespin, If you can hear me, I need you to aim a razor leaf into the sky!" Liza yelled as she tripped over a rough and jagged rock, but kept running.

It took a few seconds, but after a little while, five or six razor sharp leaves shot into the sky and Liza grinned. "Liza!" Leon yelled as she stopped and saw Leon drive a jeep with Rachel and Aura in the back seat. "Get in!" He yelled as he drove past, Liza only having a second to grab the door and pull herself in.

"Nice ride!" Liza yelled to Leon over the wind. "It's not mine, I found it on the side of the road with the keys in the keyhole!" Leon yelled back and Liza gasped. "Dude, that's low, even for you!" Liza called and thought for a second. "Keep driving, don't slow down, what are you an idiot?!" Leon rolled his eyes and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, which made the car sling shot forward.

"OH MY AWESOME, THIS IS RIGHTEOUS!" Liza screamed over the howling wind tearing past them.

* * *

**_(Until I say so, this section is going to be translating the Pokemon_**** language)**

"Kya!" Chespin yelled, shooting more razor leafs into the sky. "Chespin, calm down" Piplup called to him, his voice bubbly. "Liza wouldn't give up, I have to keep fighting!" Chespin yelled as he thrust another leaf into the sky.

Chimchar watched and then used his flamethrower into the sky. "What are you doing?" Charmander asked. "Helping, what are you doing?"

Charmander was thrown back by that question but soon after, he used his flamethrower as well.

Piplup then used peck about a hundred times per second on the claw to try and break it. "No use guys! This metal is too strong!" Piplup called to his friends. "Yes, but the fire isn't!" Chimchar pointed out and Piplup looked down at the fire that was making them go so fast.

Piplup got his flippers free and looked up, creating a huge whirlpool above his head before crashing it down on the rockets, making one of them spiral out of control and caused them to hit a really big tree. "Nice going, Pip!" Charmander yelled to him, making Piplup laugh. "A haha, please don't call me Pip."

"Stupid worthless piece of junk!" Jesse yelled as she crawled out of the wreckage.

Just then, the jeep skidded to a halt and The four trainers got out.

**_(No Longer translating in Pokemon_**** language)**

* * *

"YOU!" they all shouted and ran at them. "Give us back our Pokemon!" Rachel yelled as Jesse, James and Meowth ran to defend their broken robot with the trapped Pokemon. "Go, Seviper!" Jesse yelled as she threw a Pokeball into the air, popping open and a dark blue, gold, red and light purple snake popped out.

"What..." Liza started and took out her Pokedex.

**_Seviper, the rattle snake Pokemon:_**

_Serviper's sword shaped tail is highly dangerous because of the amount of poison used for it's attacks. Serviper also uses it's tail to take out it's enemy, Zangoose._

"Hang on, Chespin!" Liza called as she ran forward with her friends. "Foolish children! Seviper, Poison sting!" Jesse called as Seviper shot purple needle like thorns out of it's mouth. "Look out!" Aura yelled as they all ran in different directions, scattering.

Just then, a dark shadow leapt out of the bushes and slammed itself against Seviper. "What is that?!" Leon asked as the Deino came into view and knocked out Jesse's Seviper. "D-Deino?" Liza asked herself as she pointed the Pokedex at the Pokemon.

_**Deino, the Irate Pokemon:**_

_It tends to bite everything, and approaching it carelessly is dangerous for anyone that it does not trust._

"That's strange, Deino don't usually live around here..." Leon said. Just then, the Deino turned to Liza and started barking in it's Pokemon language, then it spun around and leaped forward, jumping on Jesse and chomping down on her head.

"AHHH! Get this thing off of me! It's ruining my hair!" She screamed and Liza looked at her friends. "Deino said that it will create a distraction while we get our Pokemon, let's go!" Liza yelled and started to run.

Aura, Rachel and Leon ran after her and were soon tugging at the claws that held their Pokemon. Piplup was the first to slip out, since he was wet from the whirlpool attack, and when Rachel pulled him out, the two fell on their backs.

"Don't worry, Chespin! I'll get you out of here!" Liza yelled as the claw cracked and Liza pulled Chespin out. The only problem was that Chespin's foot was stuck between two claw-like fingers. Deino heard her and saw her and he chomped down on James's head next, alarming him and caused him to tumble backwards.

Leon pulled Charmander out because of his smooth scales and Aura cracked open the claw holding Chimchar. He climbed out and everyone ran over to help Chespin. with one final tug, Chespin and Liza fell backwards off of the machine and landed in the soft grass below.

Deino let go and jumped away from Team Rocket, landing now far from them and Jesse's Seviper coming to. "Seviper, Poison tail!" Jesse yelled and Seviper jumped at it, swinging its tail down on the Deino. But Deino dodged and at the right time, she chomped her jaws down on Seviper's tail and swung him around 360 degrees.

Finally, Deino let go and Seviper flew right into Team Rocket, causing them to shoot into the sky and screaming. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "Wabafet!" "Shut up, Wabafet!" Then they were nothing but a twinkle in the sky. Liza stared at Deino, who glanced at Liza one more time before running behind the bushes and disappearing in the thickness of the forest.

* * *

**Yeah, boi!**

**How do you like them apples?**

**alright, well, the next chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(PKMN does not belong to me)**


	4. Chapter 4- Hello, Deino!

**PKMN Destiny Heroes: Chapter 4**

**Deino, hello!**

* * *

**Sorry, its been too long since I updated last time.**

**LOL, the guy DID steal the jeep.**

**so anyways, here you go.**

* * *

The three young trainers reached the Pokemon center and apologized for the wreck, but nurse Joy understood completely that it wasn't their fault. "Don't worry about it, those crooks have been nothing but trouble and I can see how you four are handling it." She said and bowed. "But I do have one question..."

Liza listened extra carefully as Joy looked at her. "What are you planning to do now that your a trainer?" She asked ad Liza straightened, only one thought coming to her. "Well, at first all I wanted to do was get a Pokémon and raise it, but now that I have friends beside me and we're all going on a trip that could change our lives..." Liza paused and Chespin stood on her shoulder. "Me and Chespin are going to go all the way to the top, getting stronger and build up our bond! I just want for me and my Pokémon to be happy with me and each other. So I decided that I was going to beat all of the gym leaders... and become #1!" Liza said and punched the air, Chespin jumping with his arm in the air too.

Everyone listened, completely blown back by her confidence. Joy nodded and handed her a little blue case. Liza stared at it, wondering what it was. "That is a gym badge case, when you win a badge, you put it in that case so you don't loose it." Joy said as Liza listened. "Yeah?" Chespin sniffed it and laughed, it's spines spiking up and then softening.

Leon shook his head, somewhat amused as he looked down at Charmander. "You are the perfect rival." He said to Liza as she looked at him. "We're not rivals, we're friends." She said and Leon looked away. "Yeah, sure." He said and snuck a smile before they headed out.

* * *

Deino sat in the bushes nearby and heard Liza's speech. Wants her Pokémon to be happy and make their bonds stronger? When Deino saw them leaving, she followed them, unseen in the bushes.

* * *

"So, do you know where we're going?" Aura asked as Liza marched along the trail happily. "No clue!" She said cheerfully and everyone fell back.

"You don't know?" Leon asked. Liza spun on her heels to face them. "If we get lost, then it will be part of the adventure, so let's all just keep walking and think that we have no idea where we're going!" She laughed as she and Chespin played tag, running down the path. "Awfully childish for a 15 year old... but she's not kidding..." Aura said and everyone looked at him, even Liza stopped.

"How do you know how old I am? I never told you." She said and Aura smiled. "I can read your auras, It tells me your emotions and that kind of stuff really." He said. **(Did I get the aura thing right?) **"That's awesome, so we both have something special about ourselves!" Liza beamed. "What about me? I have strong feelings with Pokémon too!" Rachel yelled, butting in on the conversation. "I'm sneaky and quiet, I can disappear in one place and appear another, but it's not teleportation, I mean... DUH!" Leon added and Charmander nodded.

Piplup squirmed out of Rachel's grip and ran up to Liza, squeaking and yapping at her in his Pokémon language. "Your strong, you say?" Liza ask and Piplup nods. "How bout a battle?" Liza asked and Rachel ran up to her. "I want to battle, but let me just say now, that we are strong when we work together!" She bragged. "Piplup Pip Piplup Piplup!" Piplup yelled.

Deino watched from the sides as they took their spots on the "Battlefield." Chespin and Piplup ran into the center, waiting for a command. "BEGIN!" Aura yelled from the sidelines as Rachel pointed into the field. "Piplup, Bubble beam!" She yelled as Piplup jumped in the air, spinning in a spiral as huge bubbles burst out of it's beak and shot towards Chespin. "Dodge and use scratch!" Liza yelled. Chespin counterattacked from under Piplup as he was still in air and dodged the bubbled, jumping after him and delivering four scratches.

Piplup fell to the ground, but immediately got up just to see Chespin land on his two back legs. "Piplup, whirlpool!" Rachel yelled as Chespin prepared for the attack, it's spines spiking up. "Dig!" Liza commanded just as Piplup hurled a huge whirlpool at Chespin, who leaped at the ground and began digging a hole. The water flushed into the hole like water in a sink and Chespin shot out of the hole, soaking wet. He stumbled on his feet and Deino tensed from the trees and bushes.

"Chespin, can you go on?" Liza asked, but Rachel, caught up in the excitement, noticed that Chespin wasn't paying attention and found this as an advantage. "Piplup, use your Peck attack!"

Piplup's beak glowed and he charged forward. Liza and Chespin saw him at the same time and there was a smoky explosion. Liza gasped as the smoke started to drift away, but when it did, Liza was frozen in place. Deino had charged into the battle before the attack hit, and Piplup's beak was touching her forehead. It was silent, and Chespin was sitting in shock.

Then Deino threw Piplup back as she protected Chespin with a serious face and a growl rose in her throat. "That same Deino came to help Chespin..." Liza whispered.

Chespin drew in a long and relieved breath as Deino looked at him. She was a blue Pokémon with black fur covering her eyes and covering her neck like a giant scarf. A tiny fang poked out from the top of her lip and white claws shone in the sun on her feet. "Deino, no, Deino!" She said to Chespin and he smiled, talking to her. They started chatting and Liza watched, wanting to catch that Deino since yesterday. She saved our Pokémon and now she saved Chespin.

"Deino, did you want to come with me?" Liza asked as Deino saw her kneel down beside her. Deino looked at her and then nodding, jumping on her. And when Liza thought that she was going to give her a hug...

CHOMP!

Liza looked up and saw the small Deino chomping on her head, a small Sweat drop forming on Liza's forehead and Piplup, Chespin and Chimchar started laughing as Liza ran around screaming as she fumbled in her bag for a Pokeball. She finally found one and tapped Deino's head with it, causing her to disappear inside. Liza dropped the Pokeball as it rocked back and forth, then clicked softly.

Liza sighed and picked it up, tossing it in the air and Deino popped out, nuzzling her leg more gently. "I see... so biting someone means that it's a friend?" Liza asked and Deino looked up at her, smirking and jumping up, biting her whole arm from her hand to her elbow. Liza looked down and after three seconds, realized that she was biting her. "AHHHH!" She screamed, and this time she got everyone to start laughing, including Leon and Charmander.

* * *

**The only reason why I couldn't update was because I was gone this weekend to see family and I got a new computer!**

**I was sort of rushing this chapter because I had to re-write it half way through, and I was taking longer to complete it.**

**So anyways, stay tuned for next chapter!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(PKMN does not belong to me, MEH)**


	5. Chapter 5-Aura VS Liza

**PKMN Destiny Heroes: Chapter 5**

**Aura V.S. Liza**

* * *

**Hey, people! Sorry it's been awhile, but I have a question for you!**

**Review if you have the answer!**

**Question:**

**When people say ****_pm_**** me or something, I have no clue what it means.**

**PLEAS TELL ME IF YOU KNOW!**

* * *

The moon rose high in the sky, making the team nervous as they walked through the forest. It seemed darker and gloomier at night. Chespin started shaking and crawled from Liza's shoulder to inside her backpack. "Do you guys know where we are?" Rachel asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"No... I've never been here before..." Aura admitted, looking around. "At least we have a little light, so be grateful to Charmander and Chimchar for that." Leon simply said as Charmander and Chimchar led the way, their tails blazing brightly. Liza walked with Rachel in the back of the herd as the two boys and their Pokémon cut a path through the twisted trees.

(Also, I Just made up the region that they're in and the gym leaders as well. No Pokémon are made up though. The region is called Jivoss.)

"Let's rest until morning..." Rachel suggested. "No, we need to keep moving, Bendell town isn't far, I can feel it!" Liza said and reached in her bag to pull out Deino's Pokeball. "Deino, Come out and help!" Liza yelled as the little Pokémon popped out of he Pokeball. Deino roared and smiled at Liza.

Then she fell asleep with a snot bubble on her nose.

Liza fell back and then jumped to her feet. "Deino, wake up, fuzzy head!" She said and Deino yawned in her direction. "Yes, your tired, but you can see in the dark, even if you can't see..." Liza said, trying to see if that was possible. "We need to find Bendell town, you know the way?" Liza asked and Deino jumped to her feet.

"You do?!" Liza asked as Deino replied with a small bark and steam puffing out of her nose. "Great, then let's go!" Liza yelled as Deino shot forward, sniffing every once in a while. Just then, they burst out of the forest and spotted a small light speckled town next to the water. "Deino, you did it!" Liza yelled and hugged her new Pokémon.

"I've read about how Deinos can find they're way back to their birthplace..." Aura said and Deino bit his hand. Aura yelled in shock and pulled his hand away, a sweat drop and a pop up vein appearing on the side of his head. "Just keep that snapping flytrap away from my hand!" He said, making Deino laugh as Liza picked her up.

"Thanks, Deino, return!" Liza said as she held up her Pokeball and Deino vanished inside. Piplup pointed ahead, peeping in his Piplup language. "Good idea!" Liza said and Piplup raised his head proudly. "Aura, your the only one that I haven't battled, you up for it?" Liza asked and Chimchar jumped onto his shoulder. "Your on!" He said as Chespin poked his head out to see what was happening.

Aura stepped a couple of feet back before Chimchar sprang onto the imaginary field. Chespin leaped out, realizing that it was a battle and his spines spiked seriously sharp. "You can have first move." Aura called to her and Liza smiled courageously. "Chespin, start this off by using Headbutt!" Liza commanded and without a single second's hesitation, Chespin leaped forward, it's spines spiked and lammed his hard head against Chimchar's side.

Liza was surprised as Chimchar shook it off as if it were nothing and his tail lit up even brighter. "Flame wheel, Chimchar, let's go!" Aura yelled, his fighting spirit showing as Chimchar spun into fire, charging at Chespin at great speed. "Dodge it!" Liza yelled, her heart pounding as the fire only hit the tip of Chespin's tail as he jumped out of the way. "Close combat with a razor leaf, Chespin!" Liza called.

Chespin didn't even have to move he was so close to Chimchar as he pounded Chimchar with powerful punches and when he was down, razor harp leaves spun out of Chespin's paws, hitting Chimchar and making him fall back. "Stay with me Chimchar!" Aura called to the little fire ape. "Chimchar!" Chimchar yelled, his tail blazing furiously. "Scratch!" Aura yelled as Chespin saw him coming in fast, but ducked just in time.

"Good, Chespin, now Solar beam!" Liza yelled as Chespin started gathering energy, but it blinked out in an instant, leaving Liza confused. "Wh-what happened?" Liza asked. "You can't use Solar beam when it's nighttime, you dope!" Liza heard Charmander yell at her, a smirk crossing his lips, revealing a fang. She knew Rachel or Leon couldn't understand him, but when she shot Charmander a look, Leon stood up protectively.

"Use Dig instead, Chespin!" Liza yelled, paying more attention to her battle as Chespin obeyed, leaping in the air and breaking through the ground. Chimchar stood in place. "Dig too, Chimchar!" Aura yelled as Chimchar dived into the ground after him. Ten seconds passed, and then fire burst out of the two holes.

Liza gasped as Chespin shot out of the hole, covered in scratches and burns. He landed on the ground, KOed with his eyes all dizzy. "Chespin!" Liza yelled and ran up to him, gathering him in her arms. "You okay?" She asked as he opened one eye and smiled, dozing off into sleep.

"Let's get to town to find a Pokémon center!" Liza said, standing up and looking at everyone before running off to find the entrance to the town with her friends and Pokémon running behind her.

* * *

**I know, shorter than usual, but still pretty damn awesome, right?**

**Excuse my English!**

**Meh, so don't forget about the question, I need the answer!**

**Anyways, peace out Pokémon People of AWESOMENESS!**

***Randomly but awesomely dances***

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(PKMN does not belong to me, meh!)**


End file.
